An electronic apparatus in which an operation is performed by touching directly on a touch panel with a finger or stylus (touch pen), such as so-called smartphone or tablet terminal, is commonly used.
In such electronic apparatus, there may exist a region in which an object such as a part of the user's body or water droplets is placed on a display (screen) provided with a touch panel as an obstacle and thus is unable to be operated. In this case, the user who is unaware of the presence of a region unable to be operated may feel confused.
Therefore, various techniques for eliminating the situation where the user has difficulty in operating have been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for detecting a region with water adhered thereon to erase an operation image in a region with water adhered thereon by disabling it, but to display an operation image in a region with no water adhered thereon in enlargement.